Kyra Taiyokei
Kyra Taiyokei is one of the bladers that participated in the selection tournament for Japanese's representitives in the Beyblade World Championships, however she did not make it. Background Kyra Taiyokei was born in Japan, however not much is known about her past. The only thing known about her is that she received her bey from Ryo Hagane (Gingka's Father), when he decided to take command of Japan's place in the WBBA. She then switched the bey's spin track from 145 to a yellow T125 spin track. Physical Appearance Kyra is about 160 centimeters tall. She has flowing long blonde hair and her eyes are golden. She wears a coat that goes to her thighs that's a red-orange color. Underneath she wears a black shirt and leggings of the same color. She has a red-colored fire-styled flower in her hair. She says that Ryo recommended her attire to her, but she says she might change it in the future. Personality Franchise Family None of Kyra's family is known. Relationships Beyblade Kyra uses Burn Fireblaze T125MS. It has an orange energy ring that resembles phoenix wings and flame patterns. The Fusion Wheel has multiple bumps on it in order to deliver powerful strikes with each rotation. The T125 spin track creates a spiral of wind that increases stamina. The MS performance tip stands for Metal Sharp, which gives it unbelievable friction and power. Fireblaze's most noticable power is that it is able to create friction easily and use that to it's advantage, such as creating updrafts, or rings of intense friction. Or even erupt the flames upwards in order to attack. It's because of this, that attacking Fireblaze directly is not very smart because a bey colliding head-on will get caught by the flames. Despite having a metal performance tip, Fireblaze is very quick in a stadium, which Kyra personally says that she worked on for a long time. Later in Metal Fury, after gaining the sun's aura, her bey changes to Eternal Fireblaze T125UMS. Eternal Fireblaze T125UMS. It maintains its Fireblaze energy ring that's the same as the previous. The Eternal Fusion Wheel is split into two layers. One of which has spike-like bumps, almost the same as a Phoenix's wings. It creates immense updraft and centrifugal force. The second layer is a reversed spike like bump that can be flipped in order to either overlap the first layer or be reversed to make a circular fusion wheel for a very excellent defensive wheel. The T125 Spin track is still the same. The UMS performance tip is even more powerful than the previous, able to create very intense friction in an instant. This giving the bey immense frictional power and stamina. Battles Vs Masamune (Ray Striker D125CS vs Burn Fireblaze T125MS) When GanGan Galaxy returns to Japan for their battle against Wild Fang, Kyra secrets seeks out Masamune before the battle and challenges him to a battle. Masamune wanting a challenge for once, accepts Kyra's challenge, and the two move to a bigger stadium nearby. Masamune is full of confidence, as the two launch their beys. The two clash head on and an explosion sends them both back evenly. Striker starts with many attacks, hitting Fireblaze over and over, however Fireblaze just knocks Striker away with ease because of the massive friction generated by its performance tip. Masamune is completely surprised as his bey is knocked away easily, but he continues to attack. Fireblaze counters with the same attack, but Fireblaze wins the clash easily once more. Kyra explains Fireblaze's friction to Masamune, but Masamune doesn't listen and continues to attack. Striker continues to strike at Fireblaze, but to little avail. Kyra calls forth Fireblaze to "Burn" and then its engulfed in flames and strikes back with an incredible explosion filling the stadium and blasting Striker backwards. Striker then dodges the second strike with a sudden stop making it seem like Striker disappeared. He then attacks again, but Striker is blasted backwards by the flames around Fireblaze. Masamune is frustrated and sees that it was almost time to leave, he attacks more fiercely at Fireblaze, but all he was doing is getting Striker blasted back at the hands of the flames around Fireblaze. After this repeats itself multiple times, Masamune jumps into the air and calls out his special move, Lightning Sword Flash aiming from above to avoid the flames caused by Fireblaze. Kyra reacts quickly and calls for Fireblaze's special move, Fiery Ascension that makes Fireblaze fly into the air and shoot Striker down with its wings. Kyra then calls out Fireblaze's signature move, Burning FireStrike and Fireblaze comes down on Striker crushing it into the stadium and defeating him. Kyra leaves disappointed, because of this Masamune is determined extremely not to lose to Nile in his next battle. Vs King (Variares D:D vs Eternal Fireblaze T125UMS) Sometime later, just after the Destroyer Dome Tournament. Kyra finds Masamune and King battling for practice. Masamune recognizes her and challenges her again, with Blitz Striker 100RSF, Kyra, however refuses and challenges King instead. Masamune, though saddened watches as King and Kyra fight. King's reverse-rotating Variares is a very formidable opponent for Kyra's Fireblaze. King first attacks fiercely, but even its attack mode doesn't work against Fireblaze's Ultimate Metal Sharp tip. Fireblaze ignites in fire and then sends Variares backwards with the intense power. King continues to attack over and over, however Fireblaze remains still and takes all the takes with little damage. Then it ignites in flames and Variares is blasted backwards. King realizes that a head-on attack will only result in his bey being hurt, so he switches to defense mode and attacks with that form. It manages to defend against Fireblaze's flames, but the attack power isn't as great as his attack mode, so the friction allows Fireblaze to not take much damage. Kyra counterattacks with Spiralling Inferno to create a massive burst of flames around the stadium by having Fireblaze run around the stadium at an incredible speed. King however, sends Variares in the opposite direction, managing to stop Fireblaze in its tracks with defense mode. Seeing Fireblaze was off balance, King calls out his special move, King of Thunder Sword. However, Kyra sends Fireblaze into the sky, which forces Variares to go after it. However Kyra tricked King into doing so and Fireblaze rockets down faster, and then before Variares can get back on the ground, Kyra calls out the special move, Solar FireStrike and then strikes Variares in the spin track, its weak spot and then sends Variares out of the stadium winning the match. Quotes Trivia Reference